ferrisbuellerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferris Bueller
"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." Ferris Bueller is the main protagonist in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. He is friends with Cameron Frye and the boyfriend of Sloane Peterson. He has been absent nine times. He asked for a car but got a computer, apparently being born under a bad sign. He plays the clarinet, even though he's never had one lesson. He has to bum rides off of people because he doesn't even have a piece of tin (per the broadcast TV version of the movie). He is eighteen but now somewhere in his fifties. He is played by Matthew Broderick. Ferris Buller's Day Off In the film, Ferris is in bed pretending to be sick, so his parents Tom and Katie Bueller let him stay home. After his younger sister, and parents leave the house, Ferris gets out of bed, and breaks the fourth wall explaining that he has been absent nine times playing hooky. He explains tips to use to make parents believe that he is sick. He gets ready to call his sick friend Cameron, and they play a phone call prank on Mr. Rooney using the 'dead grandmother excuse' to get Sloane Peterson checked out of school. Ferris then takes Cameron father's car, and they pick up Sloane. Ferris and his friends go hang out in Chicago, and see many sights. Ferris tells the Garage Attendant to look after the car, and takes Cam and Sloane to see the Sears Tower. After, they decided to eat at a French restaurant. They see a Chicago Cubs baseball game and Ferris catches one of the balls. Ferris Bueller goes to the Chicago Art Institute, where he shares his first kiss with Sloane and decides to take part in a Von Steuben Day Parade. Ferris is on a float when he lip sings to Danke Schoen, but then he really sings to Twist and Shout. At the end of the day, Ferris and his friends retrieve the Ferrari. But Ferris find out that more miles have been put in it. Ferris tells Cameron, before Cameron freaks out. Ferris says, "Here's where Cameron goes berserk." Ferris and Sloane try to calm Cameron down by making him look at the clouds or going in a pool. Ferris then saves Cameron from drowning. At Cameron's house they put the miles in reverse, but the plan fails. After this, the car is damaged and destroyed by Cameron. Ferris tells Cameron that he'll take the blame by Cameron's father for destroying the car, but Ferris is told by Cameron that he wants to take the blame instead. Ferris then tells Sloane that Cameron will be ok, and kisses her goodbye. While Ferris runs back home, he encounters Jeanie with their mother. While their mother isn't looking, Ferris stares at Jeanie. Ferris races throughout the neighborhood backyards to get home quickly, and he encounters his father while the father doesn't see his face. At the house Ferris can't find the key under the doormat, and sees Mr. Rooney with it, it is at that point where Rooney has finally caught Ferris once and for all. Jeanie walks in on their conversation, and tells Ferris to go up stairs, making i seem like that he was actually sick all along, thereby causing Rooney to be embarrassed. Ferris is in his room changing his clothes, and is in bed. He turns off his radio, and his parents walk in. Ferris tells his parents that he wants to go to school more often, and to not be sick again. Ferris gets advice from his father to not over do it while he is sick. Ferris watches his parents leave the room, and tell the audience one last bit of advice while he is smiling at the end of the film. At the end of the credits he comes out of the bathroom says, "You're still here? Go home already, go!" Quotes "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." "I quote John Lennon, 'I don't believe in Beatles, I just believe in me. Good point there. After all, he was the walrus. I could be the walrus, I'd still have to bum rides off of people." "Jeanie, please don't be upset with me. You have your health. Be thankful." Appearance Ferris wears a 1970's silver-gold vest, along with khaki pants and nice shoes. He also wears a sweater jacket, and girls (particularly Sloane) think he is handsome. His hair color is brown, and is skin is white. He typically wears sneakers with his outfits. At home, Ferris wears red striped pajamas when he is in his bedroom. Personality He is friendly, exuberant, rational, righteous, instructive, self-reliant, bold, understanding, educated, level-headed, loving, encouraging, reasonable, manipulative at times, funny, even-tempered, respectful, realistic, inspirational, sweet, bad-tempered at times, unselfish, eager, likable, low-key, efficient and reliable. Relationships Sloane Peterson He is in a relationship with Sloane Peterson, even though it is mentioned that it's "hard to tell these days" to figure out who she goes out with. Cameron Frye He is best friends with Cameron Frye. Cameron is a depressed hypochondriac. Because he is sick often Ferris tries to help him out, make him have some fun and not worry about his parents fighting. Ferris tries hard to help him do some fun activities with him so he can go out and have a good time. In the process Cameron finds courage and peace inside himself so that he can face his father and not be afraid - Ferris offers to take the fall for Cameron's father's Ferrari being destroyed, but Cameron declines the offer, having decided that he needs to stop being fearful of his father. High School Students According to Grace, Ed Rooney's secretary, he is popular with every group of friends, though, he only hangs out with Cameron Frye and Sloane Peterson in the film. Edward ¨Ed¨ Rooney He is the Archnemesis of the Principal and they dislike each other very much, so much in fact its been Rooney´s goal to catch him in the act and Ferris´s goal to embarrass ed at every second. Trivia * The reason why the cast on the Ferris Bueller TV Show was different was that Matthew Broderick, the original Ferris, was serving jail time for drunk driving around that time, so they planned to use a replacement for a while until Broderick got out, but the show was cancelled within a year. * In the Marvel movie, Deadpool, Deadpool(Character) has had paid tribute to this film by making a exact replica of the post credits scene with also Deadpool in the same robes as Ferris was in. * In the original script, it is revealed that in 8th grade, Ferris was close friends with Garth Volbeck, who had a difficult home life. Ferris tried to help him out, but he ended up dropping out of school, which made him much worse, and eventually ending up in the police station with Jeanie Bueller. ** This not only explains Ferris' character, but it also explains why he decided to help Cameron Frye, who also had a difficult home life. Gallery FerrisBuellerdayoffblu-ray.jpg|Feris Bueller on the dvd cover Ferris bueller cameron frye.jpg|Ferris Bueller and Cameron frye 3784 002.jpg|Ferris Bueller singing Twist and shout on a parade float Ferris Bueller Float.jpg|Ferris on the parade float Ferris bueller.jpg|Ferris and his friends poseing at the art institute at Chiago Dsdfsdsf.jpg|Ferris Bueller with Cameron and Sloane 2012_01_26_bueller.jpg g.png i.jpg imagesCA29Y2WJ.jpg m.jpg imagesCAGSGUNP.jpg ap.jpg ferris.png great.png imagesCAMAQOT5.jpg b.jpg c.jpg d.jpg j.jpg l.jpg 80's.jpg 429561_365090380178509_1868103090_n.jpg MV5BMTIzMjkzMTg1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDc1ODkyMQ@@._V1._SY317_CR5,0,214,317_.jpg Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Movie Characters Category:Versions of Ferris Bueller